


Sacrifice

by PhantomGrimalkin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All of the tags that came up when I typed "Frigga" applied actually, F/M, Frigga Feels, Headcanon, Oneshot, Sneaky Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGrimalkin/pseuds/PhantomGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during The Dark World. Will not make sense if you have not seen the movie. Spoilers. Possibly alternate universe, but I'm holding out hope that this is what actually happened canonically.</p>
<p>When the Dark Elves attack Asgard, Frigga realizes what she must do to ensure the security of the 9 realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Frigga smiled as she felt the hilt of the sword in her hand, motioning to the mortal woman- Jane Foster, she reminded herself- to follow her. The difference between them was clear. Frigga walked with deliberate purpose, barely sparing a glance for the surroundings as the way was etched into her mind. Jane hurried to keep up with her, eyes frantically taking in every pillar and turn in case she needed to find her own way later, before returning to Frigga's back to ensure she didn't get left behind.

These were hardly the circumstances that Frigga had hoped to meet Jane under. Ever since Thor's return from Midgard, she had been curious about this mortal who had so enraptured her son. When she had first gone to speak with Thor and Jane, she had been expecting a more relaxed conversation that would allow her to properly evaluate the young woman for herself. That was not meant to come to pass.

It was not difficult for Frigga to realize who was attacking Asgard. After learning of what afflicted Jane, she grew concerned that the Svartalfar may also return. She had not expected them so quickly, though.

They reached the chamber, Frigga held the door open for Jane, who awkwardly smiled and thanked her before rushing in. Frigga sealed the door after them before turning to Jane.

“Jane Foster,” she said severely, “I need to know that you care for my son as he cares for you.”

Jane stared at her, emotions passing over her face- shock, indignation, confusion, a spark of fear. Her mouth opened and closed, nothing intelligible leaving her lips.

“ _Answer me_ ,” Frigga snapped, although she felt a twinge of guilt for scaring the poor girl.

“Of course I do!” Jane snapped back, “I've spent the past two years searching for him! Is this really the time to--”

She stopped as Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling gently at her. “Thank you,” she said, “I have a plan- and I need your help.”

Jane nodded, “I'll do anything I can.”

“Good,” Frigga said, watching out the window, “I know my family well, Ms. Foster, and I know what will come from this attack. My husband will try to lock you up to protect the Aether and the worlds from the Dark Elves- but I know the stories, they possess powers beyond our abilities.” She shook her head, “I will try to convince him, as will Thor, but he is a stubborn man.” She smiled sadly and looked at Jane, “I know my son- he has grown a great deal in his time on Midgard... with you,” her voice was warmer now, “And also since his return, he has learned much while helping to return peace to the 9 realms. I am certain that he will try to find another way, even if it means going against his father.”

“What's the plan, then? I'll go with Thor- but I'm no fighter,” Jane said warily.

“I ask Heimdall about you from time to time, though you do not know it yet, you have been studying the Convergence. I believe you will be able to aid my son.” Frigga looked Jane over for a moment, contemplative, “My son also needs other help though, he needs the aid of his brother.”

Realization dawned on Jane's face, quickly replaced with disgust, “ _Loki?_ You're going to trust that--”

“Remember it is my son you speak of,” She interrupted, although her features stayed soft, “I know the damage he has done to your world. I do not imagine he is innocent- but I need to believe that he will come to our aid in our time of greatest need. If he does not, the Dark Elves will destroy all 9 realms.”

“Why him? Isn't there anyone else?” Jane asked.

Frigga sighed, “Loki has always been quite gifted in magic- and in his time away from Asgard he has learned things that I have never even heard of. I am afraid my son has surpassed my abilities. It will not be easy to convince him, though.” Frigga shook her head, “No, to convince him- I must be killed by the Dark Elves, it is the only way that he will agree to help Thor defeat them.”

“No- there has to be another way!” Jane shouted, before quickly regaining her composure, “We can find another way...”

Frigga smiled at her, “Do not fear, Ms. Foster. I promise that all will be well.”

Hearing the fighting grow nearer, she hurried Jane around the corner. She explained the spell she would cast that would project an image of the woman into the chamber, that the illusion would dissipate when touched, and what the plan was. Frigga prepared the spell, returning to the chamber herself and taking a deep breath.

She would have to trust this mortal she barely knew. She trusted her son, who trusted Jane- she could trust Jane as well. She also had to have faith in her other son, have faith that his love for her was still there. Of course, she would also have to have faith in herself and her own power, but she had developed that trust long ago.

Frigga attempted to fight the Dark Elves when they found her. After seeing that one was Kursed, she knew it was a battle she could not win, but she could buy time for aid to arrive. It did, of course, and she recognized Thor's thunder the moment it struck.

Although she had never been a warrior the way Thor or Odin were, Frigga was no stranger to battle. She had been wounded before. The pain was still more than she had expected. It took all of her resolve not to magically heal the wound- for this plan, she would have to die.

She would not have to stay dead, though.

That was the part of the plan she had not warned Jane of. She knew powerful magic, of course, magic powerful enough to create the illusion of death for a time. Thor would see her die, killed at the hands of the Dark Elves, and this pain would be clear for Loki to see. Thor had never been able to lie well, and Loki needed to believe her dead for this to succeed.

It would hurt them, she knew, and her heart ached to know how badly it would hurt her family. She did not know how this would effect the relationships she shared with them- if it would break the trust she held. But if she did not do this, the 9 realms would be at stake.

And for all the pain they felt, she would be there to help them heal.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing Thor:TDW, I was pissed that Frigga had to die. Even when it happened, I was hoping it wasn't a DEAD death and she'd come back. Then Loki did come back, and I read [This](http://afeministlooker.wordpress.com/2013/11/10/how-thor-2-pissed-this-feminist-off/) which pointed out Loki and Frigga have the same magic- so I thought maybe Frigga pulled the same trick Loki had. Because Frigga is way too BAMF to die.


End file.
